For Luck
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Of course Salem had found them. It was just Qrow's luck. Luck Qrow thought. The world had always brought a sense of dread to him. But recently it had developed a different meaning. His head automatically turning to the man besides him, both of them prepared to face an enemy that they knew that they could never defeat. [Characters: Qrow, CLover. Pairings: Lucky Charms]


**A/N I have not seen chapter 4 yet so no spoilers for that! Never wrote for rwby before so hope I got their characterisation right and that you guys enjoy!**

Of course Salem had found them. It was just Qrow's luck.

_Luck_ Qrow thought. The world had always brought a sense of dread to him. But recently it had developed a different meaning.

His head automatically turning to the man besides him. As usual Clover was stood as stoically as the city they were standing on. Although, even he couldn't hide the fear in the slight shake of his hands as they prepared to face a monster that they both knew that they could never defeat. At least their teams weren't around to see them like this, the kids having already flown into battle whilst they stayed back to protect the control panel for the satellite.

And of course Clover noticed him staring. The taller man's lips curled into an attempt at a reassuring smile as he squeezed his shoulder.

Qrow doubted he managed to hide his blush as he turned away. He still wasn't used to the physical affection. Him and Raven had never exactly been the hugging type and all the other men in his life had been Ozpin and James whom he would have only expected to touch him if they were trying to kill him.

He could remember the first time it happened like it was a movie. When they first walked down into the mine and Clover slung his arm over his shoulders. He'd tended upon the first contact and Clover had quickly let go. He sent him a small smile to know that it was ok just unexpected. From then on, he was no longer surprised to find an arm round his shoulder or a hand on his wrist.

Qrow was startled from his thoughts by a familiar unnatural screech. He looked up to see that a flock of Grimm had managed to break through their defences and was headed straight for them.

Sighing Qrow slung Harbinger from his back. It was going to be one of those days.

He glanced over at Clover who's head was already turned towards him.

"You ready?" Clover asked, his dumb yet admittedly useful fishing rod in his hands

"As I'll ever be." Qrow replied, wishing he'd done a lot of things before this moment, not least that he'd downed the rest of Ironwood's scotch. He was about to turn back to the battle when he noticed Clover leaning towards him. Assuming that he was going to tell him, a new plan or place his hand back on his shoulder he thought little of it until a pair of lips planted a kiss against his cheek.

"For luck." Clover whispered.

Like in the mine, all Qrow could do was stare as the man walked away. It wasn't until he jumped off their ledge with a wink, his rod hooked on a passing airship, that Qrow awoke from his stupor.

Not wanted him to have all the fun, he used Harbinger to propel himself after him. Once he was in the air he realised just how many Grimm were out there. Flying monstrosities or every shape and size swarmed towards them. At least they proved a good distraction for the thoughts he'd been trying to deny for a while now.

A nevermore plunged towards Qrow. He barely had time to turn his science into a sword, before plunging it into its throat, slicing along its body until it was nothing but ash. Before Qrow could free fall, a strong arm wrapped itself around his torso. Catching his breath, he glanced up to find the arm attached to Clover, who's weapon was still hooked onto the airship. Catching him seemed to be new hobby of his.

"Fancy seeing you here." Clover smirked.

As Qrow tried to think of something snappy to say back, he saw a crate fall out of the airship.

"Watch out!" He cried, swinging them away from it. Fortunately, it narrowly missed them and instead hit a grimm that had appeared beneath them. The crate must have been full of dust as it exploded upon impact, obliterating the grimm. Deciding that hitch hiking on the side of an airship probably wasn't the safest idea, Clover unhooked them from it. Still holding onto each other, Qrow propelled them to the nearest Grimm. They landed on its back, simultaneously skewering their weapons into its spine. When that one disappeared, they moved on to the next one, then the next and the next.

Qrow felt his rush of adrenaline building with every kill. He loved fighting with the kids. They had talent. Far more than he had at their age. But he'd missed the thrill of working along aside someone who'd been doing this for almost as long as he had. There were some things you only knew through experience and the kids just weren't there yet.  
They'd been slicing up Grimm for god knows how long, when an enormous Land Feilong charged towards them. It crashed through the nearby buildings as it flew, oblivious to them. The only thing on its mind was its next prey.

This time it was Qrow who grabbed Clover, wrapping an arm under his shoulders and getting them the fuck out of there. They soared through the battle, crashing into the cargo bay of a nearby airship. Ignoring the screams of terror from the pilot, Qrow massaged the bump on his head from where he lay on the bay floor. He noticed that Clover had already picked himself up and was staring out of the door.

Cautiously he walked over to him. He could see the horror in the man's eyes as he watched his home be destroyed around him. However, it wasn't long before that horror hardened into determination.

"We're going to win." He stated.

Qrow turned his gaze back to this city. Graves of rubble were laid to rest where once imperial buildings had stood. The land and air were scorched with ash. Even from their height, he could hear the screams and smell the rot of the ground bellow. He couldn't see how anyone could see their home being turned into hell and still have hope.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he cupped the sides of Clover's jaw. It was the only warning he gave before he crashed his lips against his own. It was a mess. Both of them out of practise and tasting like the remains of grimm guts. Not that either of them cared.

"Just…just in case we don't." Qrow breathed, when they broke apart.

Clover smiled.

"We will."

Qrow rolled his eyes. Always such an optimist.

That didn't stop him from taking the other's hand before leaping straight back into the fray.


End file.
